tough love
by aerogurl-L-M-1516
Summary: lance cheats on kitty pietro is her new love interest will it amount to anything? kietro all the way!
1. telling her

I don't own the x-men if I did I would be sitting in a pool in my mansion ordering food from a butler. Ah that's the life oh well.

When kitty got back from her danger room session she found a note.

_Kitty,_

_ Meet me in my room at 2 o'clock _

_ Tonight. It's very important._

_ -Pietro _

Kitty carefully glanced over at Rouge's bed searching for the telltale sign of the lump in the covers that meant her roommate was asleep. Good she thought as she phased through the bed and into the room below. Crap he moved his furniture again thought kitty almost impaling herself on the recently moved lamp but phasing so that it passed right through her stomach. She glared at the sleeping form of her second best friend bobby. I'll get him later she thought as she walked right through the cluttered desk and cream colored wall into the next room.

And there he sat. Waiting for her, wearing only a pair of boxers and a soccer jersey. His blue eyes glanced up as her face appeared from the wall checking to make sure he was alone.

"You wanted to talk" she said timidly.

"Yep. Look I know you've been going out with lance but I really don't want to see you get hurt and lance is cheating on you with Katy Brimswald that brunette friend of Kelly's" he said staring at his hands.

"Oh, I see" whispered kitty as tears started to well up in her big brown eyes when the betrayal hit her.

Pietro risked a glance at her face. She was crying. Sobbing over that jerk who didn't care about her. I'll kill him thought Pietro as a pang went through his chest. "shhhhhhh " he whispered pulling her onto his lap and rocking back and forth" It's all right he can't hurt you any more I won't let him and you know he wouldn't dare once Logan gets a hold of him. Mainly because there won't be anything left." She gave a hiccupy chuckle at the joke.

"Thank you for telling me before I made a fool of myself and kept on dating him the jerk" and she broke into tears once again.

"I'd actually like to see him get torn to bits by Logan and if it was filmed then I can watch it any time I wanted to just so I could wouldn't feel the urge to slap him whenever I see him" she said quietly her anger plain on her face.

"oh come on kitty you wouldn't do that you'd probably just feel sorry for him " Pietro lifted her chin up with his finger so that she was staring directly in the face. She stared into his deep blue eyes and thought he's so freaking nice and I could just melt in those eyes. God she's so sensitive, and sweet.

"Kitty there's been something I've wanted to say for a while now," He fidgeted with a loose thread on his sleeve "do you want to go out with me?"

Kitty stared speechless "yes of course I would Pietro," And she laughed in joy.

They both stared at each other lost in their little bubble of love kitty glanced at the clock 3:17 the glowing numbers said.

"Crap I've got to go. I've got danger room training tomorrow" she exclaimed disappointedly.

"It's okay I'll see you in the morning at breakfast" and they both leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss sent sparks of electricity shooting down both their bodies. And it quickly turned from a soft gentle kiss to a passionate urgent one like they couldn't get enough of each other. Pietro's hands were in kitty's hair pushing her closer to him they slid down to her back and they finally came up for air.

"Whoa that was amazing Pietro" gasped kitty catching her breath.

"I know" panted Pietro "I love you kitty"

"I love you too Pietro" responded kitty tingles shot through her as she said those five words.

They smiled and kitty phased back into her room. Crawled into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face as she dreamed the best dream she ever dreamed.


	2. the standoff

Once again sadly I don't own the x-men :'(

"Hey gorgeous." Said Pietro kissing kitty on the nose

"Hey," She replied blushing" What do you want to do today."

"I could think of a few things" he said with wink. Kitty turned red.' god she's so cute when she does that' he thought to himself.

Pietro's phone started ringing. He picked it up and said "hello? Yes I am. It's your fault you know if you just hadn't –. No I didn't tell her that so she would date me. She simply came to me for comfort. No not unless she wants to talk to you as well. Yes I'll ask her but I wouldn't count on her saying yes. Bye." He shut the phone with a snap.

"Who was that?" questioned kitty.

"Lance. He asked if he could talk to you. I said only if you wanted to. He said fine he'll be at the oak tree in the park by the bench if you want to talk." Answered Pietro with a look into her eyes

"Ok let's go. I want to give him a piece of my mind." Kitty angrily said.

Wait, why are you taking me?" asked a confused Pietro.

"Moral support, and so that someone keeps me from killing him in front of those innocent kids on the playground." Answered kitty she looked dead serious.

"Okay I can agree with that and if he tries anything he'll be a dead man. He already would be if you had told Logan." Pietro looked as if he wanted lance to do something just so he'd have an excuse to hit him.

"Where would the fun be in that? Now I get to torture him by being with the one guy who is not just using me. And it's a win win situation for both me and you." Kitty stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Point taken" Pietro agreed and kissed her.

**Later in the park **

"He's just using you kitty if you give me another chance it won't happen again I promise." Lance angrily shouted.

"No he actually cared about me unlike you. Lance you cheated on me with a girl who can't spell her own name." she retorted.

"Have you seen how many girls he's dated before you kitty? When we were in the brotherhood he brought a different one home each night, he didn't even remember their names the next day!"pointed out lance jabbing a finger at Pietro who was leaning on a tree three feet behind kitty.

"At least he hasn't cheated on me. Lance we're over just accept that and get on with your life already!" kitty turned around and started walking back towards Pietro who had his arms out getting ready to hug her when lance called out "It's only a matter of time before he does. Cheat on you I mean, and when it happens don't come crying to me. "He stalked off without missing a beat kitty said over her shoulder "you don't have to worry about that because he won't he loves me too much." And she stepped into Pietro's arms. They set off back to the institute and Pietro said "I won't ever hurt you like he did ever I promise." And he kissed her the top of her head.

"I know that and you know that but he is just too blind to see it."


	3. anniversary

**3 years later:**

"Happy anniversary my pretty kitty" Pietro kissed kitty

"Happy anniversary." From somewhere in the house they heard a baby start to cry. "That'd be Andrew wanting his bottle. Will you go wake up Alexis, Maria, and Malcolm dear? They need to get ready for school."

"Ok. Did Erin call back about babysitting tonight?" asked Pietro as he was walking back towards the bedrooms.

"Ya she did. She can make it in time for us to make our reservation."

"Good. I have something special planned for us." Called Pietro from the hallway after knocking on Alexis's purple door.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww mom dad tmi need to know only! That was the deal remembers. You guys are gross! Has anybody seen my toothbrush? Malcolm! How many times have I told you to not take my toothbrush and phase it through the door now I can't brush my teeth. Ugh! Mom can you come and get it out pleeeeeeeeease." A younger looking kitty but with blue eyes said as she zipped into the room."

"Hey 'lexis you're getting almost as fast as me!" Pietro exclaimed setting down eggs in front of his daughter.

"mom have you checked out Malcolm's hair today he starting to look more like rouge everyday now. I mean he's got white and brown hair now." Maria said as she walked in she had white hair, brown eyes and a smirk just like Pietro used to wear. "Dad's gaining on you in the **who looks more like who department**" she teased.

"Well. You have his smile, hair, and attitude. Alexis's got his powers, and eyes. Malcolm has one eyeblue and the other brown half of his hair color and all the rest is me except for your ability to freeze time that didn't come from either of us." Kitty rang off the different traits without slowing down cutting their sandwiches in half.

Half an hour later Pietro dropped them off at school. "Bye dad" they all chorused

"Bye kids have a nice day." He called pulling out of the parking lot.

When he got home Pietro snuck up on his wife and started kissing her neck "lets go somewhere more private." He suggested lustily.

"I'm right behind you." She answered.


End file.
